


Book Commentary: Night of the Ninjas

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [64]
Category: Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Prologue

  * A prologue? We’re getting a prologue, guys.
  * Oh, OK… It’s just like “in the story, it hasn’t been that long since Jack and Annie had their last adventure, but it’s been like two or three years since I’ve written one of these things. Recap, recap, recap. And that’s what you missed on _Glee_.” ~~God, am I really making Glee references? I gave up on that show ages ago.~~




	2. Back into the Woods

  * “Is Morgan’s treehouse back yet?” “No, Annie, probably not.” “I’m gonna go look anyway. YOLO!” “Wait, we gotta go home… OK, FINE.”
  * Yep. The treehouse is back for more fun.
  * MOUSIE! Of course Annie’s making all the animals her pets. And this mouse guy is Peanut now.
  * This is going to be a rescue mission now? OK.




	3. The Open Book

  * So, what was this message really trying to say? And is it really from Morgan? ~~Sudden flashbacks to _The Indigo King._~~ (No, but really, I only ever remember reading the first four books growing up. I don’t know why.)
  * And now Jack and Annie are going to Japan to meet some ninjas and rescue Morgan. And Peanut’s going too.
  * ~~Wait, Morgan’s disguised herself as animals before? Who’s to say she’s not Peanut?~~




	4. E-hy!

  * Oh, fun. Jack and Annie are about to get captured by ninjas. And the book home is conveniently missing.




	5. Captured

  * So, are the ninjas not talking because they don’t know English or because they aren’t allowed to talk?
  * Oh, wait. The ninjas are nodding in response to the kids’ questions, so I’m guessing they’re not allowed to talk. But how do they understand Jack and Annie? I’m gonna go with “Kids Book Logic” for my official guess and “the treehouse has TARDIS translation capabilities” for my unofficial guess.
  * Well, Jack and Annie are being held captive. Again. This is the second book in a row.
  * OK, actually, they’re not _officially_ captured, it’s just a case of “Annie’s going YOLOing and Jack’s following along.”
  * Where is the Pennsylvania book, though?
  * OMG PEANUT.
  * “We gotta go home!” YOLO FOR MORGAN, JACK! YOLO FOR MORGAN!”




	6. Flames in the Mist

  * OK, where are the ninjas taking Jack and Annie?
  * Caves. OK. That’s cool.
  * And the ninjas are taking Jack and Annie to their boss? OK.




	7. Shadow Warrior

  * Oh, fun. Now Jack and Annie get to meet the ninja master.
  * Annie over here saying she and Jack are from Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, like that means anything to the ninja master and that he even knows where that is.
  * OK, so one of the ninjas was a girl? Is that ninja Morgan? Because she’s disguised herself as a knight before.
  * So, what’s the ninja master gonna do with Morgan’s message?
  * “OK, if you want me to help you, you gotta pass the ninja tests. Also, the samurai’s about to show up, which is Bad. Because that samurai’s one of our rivals.”
  * “LOL, JK. There’s no time for the test because, y’know, rival samurai. Just follow the ways of the ninja, and you’ll be OK. Watch out for the samurai!”
  * Use nature, be nature, follow nature. Got it.




	8. To the East

  * So, Jack and Annie are going to use their hoodies to help cover their heads. OK, cool.
  * Stick shadow compass. That’s… brilliant.
  * Oh, fun. The samurai showed up.




	9. Dragon Water

  * So, Jack and Annie pretended to be part of the rock to hide from the samurai. And their hoodies pulled up probably helped.
  * Great. Where’s Peanut going?
  * OK, will this tree bridge work or not? Because right now it’s looking kinda mice-only.




	10. Mouse-walk

  * So, they just had to sprint across the branch to get across. ~~Sudden flashbacks to the loads of times it took me to do that when playing _Passing Pineview Forest_.~~
  * Jack and Annie finally made it to the treehouse. But where’s… Oh, Peanut beat them there.
  * The ninja master beat them there, too. With a moonstone. So that’s one of the four things to help save Morgan?
  * OK, the home book was just buried under other books?
  * Also, what is this mission? Other than saving Morgan?




	11. ‘Night, Peanut

  * Jack, Annie, and Peanut made it home OK, apparently.
  * No time passed in the modern Pennsylvania world. I feel like this is a Narnia-type constant at this point.
  * I guess Peanut’s their new sidekick now?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
